


New Years' Traditions

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but i tried, new years' kiss, this isn't my best work tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a human tradition that couples kiss at midnight on New Years' eve. But maybe not just humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years' Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this at 1 in the morning on New Years' because I couldn't sleep please don't kill me

For New Year's Eve this year, Blitz and Hearth had decided to invite Samirah and Magnus to their apartment above the shop Blitz had opened. It was their first New Year's since, well, since Magnus had died. 

 

Samirah was helping Blitz pick up some food for the party. He had forgotten to pick up things, but Sam had offered to tag along.

“You know, it’s a tradition to kiss someone at midnight,” Samirah told Blitz. They were at the grocery store not too far from  _ Blitzen’s Best _ , his fashion boutique.

 

“And?”

 

“You and Hearth are dating! You should kiss him at midnight,” she said, grabbing a bag of chips. 

 

“Just because it’s a tradition doesn’t mean we should,” Blitz replied.

 

Samirah dropped the bag of chips in the basket. “Well. I tried.”

 

Blitzen was confused to say the least. Samirah wouldn’t give up without a fight. Little did he know that she had a plan.

 

\--

 

While Samirah helped Blitzen, Magnus had decided to catch up with Hearth.

 

“Are you going to kiss him at midnight?” Magnus asked him.

 

_ I might _ , Hearth signed. 

 

“You should! It’s what most couples do.”

 

_ We’re not most couples _ , he signed in response.

 

Magnus took a look at the clock. “Hopefully they’ll be back soon.”

 

Just then, Samirah opened the door. Blitzen followed, carrying shopping bags.

 

“What’d you get?” Magnus asked the two. 

 

“Chips, dip, and a veggie tray,” Sam answered. 

 

“It looks like more than that,” Magnus muttered to himself. 

 

Nevertheless, he helped Blitzen set up snacks. 

 

 _Pe_ _rfect_. _Time for Plan Midnight Kiss_ , Magnus thought. 

\--

 

It was 11:45, and Magnus was wondering how he’d gotten himself into this mess.

 

He knew that humans just  _ loved _ to get drunk on New Year’s Eve - he’d seen drunk partygoers trying to hail taxis to get home all night then. 

 

What he wasn’t expecting was that Blitz would drink a little too much mead.

 

He wasn’t too drunk but it still surprised him. 

 

Magnus and Samirah were talking and enjoying some carrots (veggie trays weren’t as bad as everyone made them seem) while watching Hearthstone try to converse with a slightly tipsy Blitzen.

 

“This is not how I expected this to go,” Sam said, taking a bite out of her carrot. 

 

“Me too,” Magnus replied. 

 

“Did you ask Hearth about the kiss?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah. Did you ask Blitz?”

 

“Of course. He said he wouldn’t… but maybe things will turn out differently.”

 

\--

 

There was only a few minutes to midnight. Hearth was trying to talk to Blitz, but it was a bit hard to read his lips. 

 

“You know, Sam said something about a - what was it - midnight kiss?” Blitz said. Or at least that’s what he guessed.

 

_ Magnus did too _ , Hearth signed back.

 

“Would you want to try it?” Blitz asked (probably).

 

He was about to answer when Magnus tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“30 seconds til midnight,” he said. 

 

Hearth stepped closer to Blitz.

 

15 seconds.

 

_ Yes _ , he signed.

 

10 seconds.

 

Blitz wrapped his arms around Hearth’s neck.

 

9.

 

He leaned closer to the elf’s face.

 

8,7.

 

Hearth wrapped an arm around Blitz’s waist.

 

6,5.

 

They leaned in closer to each other. Hearth leaned Blitz back in a dip.

 

4,3.

 

Their noses brushes.

 

2.

 

Their lips were about to meet.

 

1.

 

It was about to happen.

 

Midnight. 

 

Their lips met, and Hearth could feel the softness of his lips, the tickle of Blitz’s beard on his chin.

 

They broke away, their eyes meeting. 

 

“Happy New Years’,” Blitz said, still in Hearth’s embrace.

 

Hearth replied with another kiss, before he took his arm from around Blitz’s waist.

  
_ Happy New Years’ _ , Hearth signed with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SHOWN: Magnus and Samirah fangirling.  
> Magnus almost choking on a pepper and Sam of course has to help him because 'you're already dead don't die again'


End file.
